Jack Vengeance
Jack Vengeance (born October 14, 1976) is a great technical wrestler from Chicago, Illinois currently working for Vegas Championship Wrestling. He's best known for his performance in Underground Pro where he gathered a large fanbase. He's notorious for his one eye and he's also been mentioned to be a locker room leader and was UgP's last road agent before they shut down. __TOC__ Biography Pre-UgP Jack Vengeance began his career early in the fall 0f 2000, wrestling for a small time fed in the midwest. After years of dedication and honing his craft, Jack Vengeance was able to land a job wrestling for a larger wrestling organization in Japan. Wrestling with a very quick and flashy aerial style Jack's popularity and demand grew immensely. Success followed the young man as he sold out small venues across the states and in some parts of Japan. Jack's career was at its' peak in early 2003 until tragedy struck in December of that year as Jack and his wife were attacked after a wrestling event in Japan. The attack resulted in Jack losing one of his eyes and his wife being comatose for several months. Jack eventually recovered and returned to wrestling again in May 2004, although he had recovered from his injuries. His missing eye took its toll on his wrestling as his handicap made his flashy aerial wrestling style all but worthless. Determined to continue in the sport, Jack Vengeance began intensive training and altered his wrestling style to a more ground orientated style. Underground Pro During a tour in the midwest Jack was approached by a UGP road agent in the summer of 2005 and was quickly signed to the fledgling fed Underground PRO (Formerly OCW). After a tumultous first year which included an impressive reign as the first UGP Duo Pro Champion (Along with his then tag team partner Rapture) and a disastrous loss to the former Underground Champion Mr. Damnation. Jack had finally risen through the ranks and became one of UGP's established veterans. Post-UgP In the fall of 2006 Jack Vengeance terminated his UGP contract and opted to become a free-agent. After a radical make over Jack has decided to adopt a prosthetic eye, cut his hair and dye it black, and has adopted a very bare bones set of ring gear . Opting to return to his roots Jack abandoned his former style of wrestling which relied on strong strikes and a crippling Verterbreaker. Feeling frustrated with his previous approach to wrestling. Jack has decided to abandon his old style and rely on more submission and mat based style. Only time will tell if Jack’s new approach to wrestling can be successful in the battleground of west coast wrestling known as CPW. Vegas Championship Wrestling After his first televised appearance in CPW Jack was offered an invitiation to VCW. Jack Vengeance soon after opted out of his CPW contract and signed an exclusive agreement with VCW. All parties were in mutual agreement. Armed with a tremendous amount of ring savvy and a monstrous amount of endurance Jack Vengeance hopes to prove once again that he is the very definition of perfection in the wrestling ring.